The Game Begins!
The contestants begin their first challenge: finding their safe haven and making a game plan! Episode "Hello fans! Welcome to the first episode of the hit new reality competition...THE OFIBTY HUNGER GAMES! Watch as twelve elite teens battle one another for the top spot of the ultimate champion and win one-hundred thousand dollars! In a minute we'll see our delightful contestants emerge on the dock!" Simon, the host, said excitedly in his British accent. Simon walked toward the dock and awaited the twelve contestants. "Welcome, my new test subjects! You twelve are in for the competition of your life! You will have some great but tedious obstacles to endure these next couple of weeks! Much like the real games, you guys all have a detector which will determine your status. Your status goes by your physical endurance and all over strength. As you remain in the game, you'll slowly weaken from exhaustion, hunger, and in climate weathers. Basically you're in for a hell of a game. You all will compete against one another, alliances are acceptable but not forced. In a few seconds an alarm will go off, and you will race to get items for yourself." The alarm slowly went off and the twelve contestants ran for the lone items, while some stayed back. A few contestants ran towards the woods, and five stayed back to collect. ---- Delilah Hansen began fighting the four other contestants. She hurriedly grabbed a bow and a few arrows and darted for the forest opening. She scoped around in the large wilderness and saw a girl begin scaling a tree. She hurriedly made it to the top. Delilah grabbed her bow and aimed at the girl; she pulled back and let go. The arrow quickly skimmed the other girl's arm. Her name was Shan Hale, and was now Delilah's first enemy. ---- Shan rubbed her now sore and scratched arm. She now hated that girl, Delilah. Who did she think she was to shoot at her like that? Yeah, this was a competition, but it just began. Shan wished she had went for the weapons that sat plainly in front of her at the beginning of the game. It was too late to go back. There most likely wasn't anything good left. Shan remembered that she saw a cute guy on the boat before the games begun. Maybe she could try and create an alliance? God knew she needed it. ---- Nasia Williams fought her way to a lovely set of grenades. This would make nice for later. She decided to set one trap for later; knowing that a fellow contestant wasn't too far behind. She pulled the grenade from her pocket and threw it toward the other side. She watched as the bomb exploded and a contestant screamed in terror. It was a young boy with brown hair, John Pete. She saw him earlier at the lodge of weapons. She grinned in excitment at her first attack. John began to run from Nasia. Before he could get away, a girl jumped down from the trees and tripped him. Nasia had a chance to kill two birds with one stone, but she had to be smart about it. She would use the girl to get rid of John, and then pounce at her."Hey lady, keep him down and I'll help!" Nasia yelled. Nasia ran and smashed John's detector; thus eliminating him from the competition. Shan smiled at Nasia, "Thanks, I'm Shan. Do you mind if I stick with you? You're pretty tough." Shan said, smiling. Nasia smiled devilishly at Shan, "Of course you can." ---- Brandon Day ran hurriedly towards a small cove. He found a secluded cave and entered it. Brandon couldn't believe it was already this cut throat. He stopped for a second and relaxed. One of the very few times that he could from now on. Footsteps scraped along the rocky cave, and Brandon jumped up alarmed. He quickly hit behind a large rock, terrified. It was a young girl with flowing brown hair and a knife in her hand. Brandon quickly snuck behind her and tactfully put her in a choke hold. "Give me the knife!" Brandon spat at his hostage. The girl gave him the weapon. She began to shake, "Please spare me! I can come in use! You won't make it far without an ally!" Brandon dropped the weapon and nodded his head. "What's your name?" Brandon asked confidently. The girl pushed herself off the ground, "It's Nina and yours?" Nina asked. Brandon smiled, "It's Brandon." ---- Justin Jacobs walked throw the large forest alone. He had luckily snagged his own hand gun when the alarm sounded. He had found a partner but the boy went the other way, and Justin already saw two others take that entrance. Justin found himself growing tired, and the shiny sky turned dark. His eye's were slowly losing grip. Suddenly a girlish figure appeared and attacked. Justin caught her wrist and knocked her from her feet. Justin pulled out his gun and aimed, but was knocked over by another figure. He turned and decided to use his ultimate weapon: beauty. Justin rose up and kicked the girl down, "I hate to hurt such a beautiful lady! Let's not end on such bad terms." Justin grinned. The girl dropped her weapon. It was Shan. She smiled and helped Justin up. They both smiled. Nasia pushed herself up, "I don't trust the guy!" Shan rolled her eye's. "I mean no harm, ladies! Let's not allow ourselves to be wound up. I want to help you two! We can make a three way alliance. What do you say?" Nasia reluctantly nodded. She had no intention of dragging them to the finale, but for now she had a plot scheming. ---- Simon grinned at the camera, "This is only just the beginning of the exciting new season of....THE OFIBTY HUNGER GAMES! Tune in next week, as we have a special treat for the contestants."